Jedipedia:Artikel der Woche/Archiv2009
Artikel der Woche 2009 __TOC__ 13. KW 2009 120px|link=Zam Wesell Zam Wesell war eine Kopfgeldjägerin und Clawditin, die über viele Jahre hinweg eng mit Jango Fett zusammenarbeitete und auf gewisse Art und Weise mit ihm befreundet war. Sie reiste und arbeitete fast ausnahmslos in der Gestalt einer menschlichen Frau. Während der letzten zehn Jahre ihres Lebens war sie für die Morde an zahlreichen Personen verantwortlich und führte unter anderem Aufträge für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme aus. Zur Zeit der Separatisten-Krise war sie für einige Anschläge auf die Senatorin Amidala verantwortlich. Letzten Endes sah sich Jango Fett gezwungen sie zu töten, bevor sie in einer Notlage seine Identität verraten konnte. mehr 14. KW 2009 120px|link=8t88 8t88 war ein von der Gesellschaft Tiss'sharl entwickelter Buchhalterdroide, der in seinen frühen Jahren als leitender Droide der Woostri Holoscan Databank arbeitete. Er erlitt ein schweres Trauma, als ihm eines Tages sein Kopf gestohlen wurde. Um den Verantwortlichen zu finden, stieg er ins Informationsgeschäft um, da er sich so größere Chancen erhoffte, den Täter zu ermitteln. Einer seiner späteren Aufträge war es, das Tal der Jedi für den Dunklen Jedi Jerec aufzuspüren. Zur selben Zeit wurde er auch vom Rebellenagenten Kyle Katarn angeheuert, den Mörder seines Vaters zu ermitteln. mehr 15. KW 2009 120px|link=Muunilinst Muunilinst ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand, der von den Muuns bevölkert wird und das Herz des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes ist. Als finanzielles Rückgrat des Imperiums sicherte das auch als Moneylend bezeichnete Muunilinst die Stabilität des Imperialen Credits. Es galt als einer der reichsten Planeten der Galaxis. mehr 16. KW 2009 120px|link=Fairwind Die Fairwind war das persönliche Flaggschiff des Jedi-Meisters Valenthyne Farfalla, der während der Neuen Sith-Kriege seinen Teil der Flotte von diesem außergewöhnlichen Schiff aus befehligte. Auch nach dem Sieg der Armee des Lichts und der anschließenden Ruusan Reformation nutzte Farfalla die Fairwind weiterhin. mehr 17. KW 2009 120px|link=Schlacht von Endor Die Schlacht von Endor war ein Konflikt zwischen der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium in den Zeiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs im Jahr 4 NSY. Sinn dieses Angriffs, der von Seiten der Rebellion ausging, war die Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns. Der Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht und der Tod des Imperators stellt einen bedeutenden Wendepunkt des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs dar und führte letztendlich auch zur Gründung der Neuen Republik. mehr 18. KW 2009 120px|link=Revan Revan] war ein Jedi-Meister und Sith-Lord zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik. Er spielte eine Schlüsselrolle in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, die er für die Galaktische Republik entscheiden konnte. Anschließend verfiel er der Dunklen Seite der Macht und löste den Zweiten Sith-Krieg aus. Revan war eine der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten der Alten Republik und hatte maßgeblichen Einfluss auf den Verlauf der galaktischen Geschichte ab dem Jahr 3963 VSY. mehr 19. KW 2009 120px|link=Imperium-Klasse Die Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse, ursprünglich als Imperator-Klasse Sternzerstörer bekannt, bildeten das Rückgrat der Imperialen Flotte und waren die stärksten Raumschiffe in den von Moffs kommandierten Sektor-Flotten des Imperiums. Sie wurden bereits zum Ende der Klonkriege entwickelt, aber erst kurze Zeit danach in Masse produziert und in Dienst gestellt. Entwickelt bei den Kuat Triebwerkswerften nach den Entwürfen der Tochter des Victory-Klassen Erfinders Walex Blissex, Lira, gehören die imperialen Sternzerstörer mit zu den mächtigsten Schiffen, die je gebaut wurden. mehr 20. KW 2009 120px|link=Hoth Hoth ist der sechste Planet des gleichnamigen Systems. Er ist eine abgelegene, öde, vereiste Kugel, die einen bläulich-weißen Stern umkreist. Außerdem ist er ein ständiges Ziel von Meteoriten aus einem benachbarten Asteroidenfeld. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges unterhielt die Rebellen-Allianz im Jahr 3 NSY einen geheimen Stützpunkt namens Echo-Basis unter dem Kommando von General Rieekan auf diesem Planeten. mehr 21. KW 2009 120px|link=Schlacht von Pesitiin Die Schlacht von Pesitiin war ein Versuch der Cavrilhu Piraten, auf Geheiß des Moffs Vilim Disra die Friedensbemühungen Admiral Pellaeons zu sabotieren. Er hatte sich hierfür in das Pesitiin-System begeben, um dort mit General Garm Bel Iblis über eine Kapitulation des Imperiums zu verhandeln. Durch Verwendung der die Insignien der corellianschen Defensivkräfte gaben die Cavrilhu Piraten vor, im Auftrag Bel Iblis' zu handeln, konnten jedoch in die Flucht geschladen werden. mehr 22. KW 2009 120px|link=Lucrehulk-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiff Das [[Lucrehulk-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiff|Droiden-Kontrollschiff der Lucrehulk-Klasse]] war ein spezielles Kriegsschiff der Handelsföderation, von dem aus ganze Armeen von B1-Kampfdroiden gesteuert werden konnten. Im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Kriegsfrachtern, die ebenfalls auf dem zivilen Ringfrachter basierten, war es zu diesem Zweck mit einem Kontrollcomputer von riesigen Ausmaßen und zahlreichen leistungsstarken Sende- und Empfangsanlagen ausgestattet. Das Konzept der Kontrollschiffe ist so alt wie das der Droidenarmee selbst. Der wohl bekannteste Einsatz eines solchen Schiffes war die Schlacht von Naboo, bei der es schließlich den wunden Punkt der Föderationstruppen darstellte. mehr 23. KW 2009 120px|link=Planet Ein Planet ist ein Himmelskörper, der im Orbit eines Sterns existiert und diesen Himmelskörper umkreist. Er gehört einem System an, das wiederum einen Teil eines Sektors darstellt. Neben Planeten sind oft auch Monde oder Asteroiden bevölkert, ein Beispiel ist der berüchtigte „Schmugglermond“ Nar Shaddaa. Manche Planeten und Monde, wie Coruscant oder Nar Shaddaa, bilden eine so genannte Ecumenopolis und sind somit vollständig bebaut und existieren als eine einzige, gigantische Stadt in der Galaxis. Während eine unendlich erscheinende Anzahl an Planeten bevölkert und mit einer Regierung versehen ist, sind viele noch unterforscht und beherbergen unentdeckte Lebensformen. mehr 24. KW 2009 120px|link=Jabba Desilijic Tiure Jabba Desilijic Tiure, besser bekannt als Jabba der Hutte, war der Anführer einer Verbrecherorganisation, die ihren Sitz auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine hatte. Er gehörte der Spezies der Hutts an, die sich besonders durch ihre reptilienartige Körperform und ihre Fettleibigkeit auszeichneten. Jabba fühlte sich stets zu humanoiden Frauen hingezogen, was ihm die Verachtung und das Misstrauen der anderen Hutts eintrug. Zweifellos gehörte er stets zu den verschlagensten und rücksichtslosesten aller Hutts, sogar verglichen mit seinem Vater Zorba, der viele Jahre im Gefängnis eingesessen hatte. mehr 25. KW 2009 120px|link=Rodianer Die Rodianer sind eine reptilische Spezies vom Planeten Rodia im Tyrius-System des Mittleren Randes. Ihre Kultur basiert auf Jagd, Kampf und Krieg, weswegen Angehörige dieser Spezies jenseits ihres Heimatplaneten vor allem als Kopfgeldjäger in Erscheinung treten; dem Beruf, der bei ihnen selbst das höchste Ansehen genießt. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache und weiteren Eigenschaften - wie einem für Nicht-Rodianer extrem strengen Geruch -, pflegen Angehörige anderer Spezies nur ungern Umgang mit ihnen. Nichtsdestotrotz sind gerade ihre hochentwickelten und technisch ausgereiften Waffen ein in der ganzen Galaxis beliebtes Exportgut, das den Rodianern den Ruf einbrachte, zu den besten Waffenschmieden überhaupt zu gehören. mehr 26. KW 2009 120px|link=Millennium Falke Der Millennium Falke war ein stark modifizierter YT-1300-Frachter, der nach zahlreichen Besitzerwechseln zuerst Lando Calrissian und später dem Corellianer Han Solo gehörte. Das eher schlampig wirkende Äußere verbarg einen frisierten Antrieb, der das Schiff schon fast legendär machte und bei zahlreichen Schmuggelaufträgen seinem Besitzer gute Dienste leistete. Später flog Solo, zusammen mit seinem Kopiloten Chewbacca, mit ihm für die Rebellen-Allianz in mehreren Schlachten während der Zeit der Rebellion. Auch die entscheidende Mission zur Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns wurde mit diesem einzigartigen Schiff durchgeführt. mehr 27. KW 2009 120px|link=Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg war ein im Untergrund tobender Konflikt zwischen verfeindeten Kopfgeldjäger-Fraktionen. Weitestgehend unbemerkt von der Öffentlichkeit bekämpften sich im Jahr 1 NSY Mitglieder der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde, nachdem diese durch eine Intrige Prinz Xizors unter der Mitwirkung Boba Fetts gespalten wurde. Dem Konflikt fielen zahlreiche Kopfgeldjäger zum Opfer, zudem hatte er die totale Zerschlagung der alten und mächtigen Gilde zur Folge. mehr 28. KW 2009 120px|link=Darth Vaders Rüstung Die Rüstung Darth Vaders war nach seinem Kampf auf Mustafar mit seinem ehemaligen Meister und Freund Obi-Wan Kenobi für ihn überlebenswichtig und wurde ihm in einer schmerzhaften Prozedur angepasst. Ihre Form und tiefschwarze Farbe verlieh ihm ein bedrohliches Aussehen, jedoch schränkte es ihn stark im Umgang mit der Macht ein. Zugleich bot ihre Panzerung und der schwere Helm jedoch auch einen zusätzlichen Schutz. Bis zu seinem Tod im Jahre 4 NSY musste Vader sie permanent tragen, denn sie sorgte dafür, dass er mit ausreichend Sauerstoff versorgt wurde. mehr 29. KW 2009 120px|link=J-Typ 327 Nubian Königliches Raumschiff Das einzigartige J-Typ 327 Nubian diente als Diplomaten- und Reiseschiff für das Königshaus von Naboo, und wurde meist vom amtierenden Monarchen selbst benutzt. Sein Design folgte den Traditionen und Idealen der Königlichen Schiffswerke von Theed, angefangen bei seinen schlanken Formen über sorgfältige Handarbeit bishin zur silbern schimmernden Lackierung. Dennoch wurden einige wichtige technische Komponeten, wie zum Beispiel die beiden Triebwerke, von anderen Welten importiert. Das Schiff spielte während der Blockade von Naboo zudem eine wichtige Rolle als Königin Amidalas Fluchtfahrzeug. mehr 30. KW 2009 120px|link=Qui-Gon Jinn Qui-Gon Jinn war ein weiser, aber eigenwilliger Jedi-Meister und der Meister von Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wegen seiner rebellischen Art wurde er nicht in den Hohen Rat der Jedi aufgenommen, da er sich oftmals den Fügungen des Rates widersetzte und das tat, was er für das Richtige hielt und als den Willen der Macht empfand. Es hieß sogar, er hätte schon jede Regel der Jedi gebrochen, die es zu brechen gab, allerdings immer in guter Absicht. Er war es, der den jungen Anakin Skywalker für den Auserwählten hielt und war auch fest entschlossen ihn zum Jedi auszubilden, obwohl der Rat sich dagegen aussprach, da Anakin als zu alt galt und Yoda eine große Furcht in ihm spürte. Aus diesem Grund war sein letzter Wunsch, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker ausbildet. mehr 31. KW 2009 120px|link=Darth Maul Darth Maul war ein Lord der Sith. Er wurde von Darth Sidious ausgebildet und sollte die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi töten. Darth Maul gehörte der Spezies der Zabrak an und stammte vom Planeten Iridonia. Sein Aussehen bestach durch seine rote, mit schwarzen Tätowierungen überzogene Haut und seine Hörner auf dem Kopf. Er bediente sich des Juyo-Lichtschwertstils, den er zusätzlich mit der Teräs-Käsi-Kampfkunst, in der er ebenfalls ein Meister war, verbesserte. mehr 32. KW 2009 120px|link=Zann-Konsortium Das Zann-Konsortium (kurz auch einfach nur „Konsortium“ genannt) war eine kriminelle Organisation, bei deren Gründer und Namensgeber es sich um Tyber Zann handelt. Das Konsortium arbeitete mit kriminellen Mitteln wie Bestechung, Piraterie und Sklaverei, um seinen Machtbereich zu vergrößern. Es setzte eine Vielzahl an Schiffen und Fahrzeugen, wie z.B. Angriffsschiffe der StarViper-Klasse, Skipray-Blitzjäger und Canderous-Sturmpanzer ein, um seine Interessen durchzubringen. mehr 33. KW 2009 120px|link=Brenn Tantor Brenn Tantor war der Bruder von Dellis Tantor. Sie standen gemeinsam in den Diensten der imperialen Sturmtruppen. Als Dellis Tantor nach einer Schlacht von einem Rebellen mit seinem Blaster schwer verwundet wurde, erfuhr Brenn Tantor eine Beförderung zum Leutnant der Sturmtruppen, da der vorherige Truppenführer bereits gefallen war. Brenn etablierte sich schnell im Offizierswesen und stieg innerhalb von drei Jahren zum General auf. Er führte die Truppen in die Schlacht von Hoth und wurde zu einem der anerkanntesten Generäle des Imperiums. Brenns Bruder Dellis jedoch, der in seiner Laufbahn den Sprung zum Offizier des Imperialen Geheimdiensts gelang, erfuhr von der absoluten Gewaltherrschaft des Imperiums und der gezielten Hinrichtung ihres Vaters und ließ auch Brenn am Imperium zweifeln. Während der ersten Schlacht von Abridon verweigerte Brenn den Befehl seines Vorgesetzten, General Malcor Brashin, Zivilisten umzubringen und erfuhr vom Tod seines Bruders.mehr 34. KW 2009 120px|link=Ta'a Chume Ta'a Chume war eine Königinmutter des Hapes-Konsortiums und die Mutter des Prinzen Isolder, der die Dathomirhexe Teneniel Djo heiratete. Ihre Enkelin Tenel Ka Djo wurde von Luke Skywalker zu einer Jedi ausgebildet. Zum Schutz ihrer Dynastie griff Ta'a Chume vor Intrigen und Attentaten an ihrer eigenen engeren Familie nicht zurück und tat immer das beste, was in ihren Augen für die dreiundsechszig Welten des Konsortiums nötig war. Auch wenn sie gleichzeitig eine starke Gegnerin der Jedi war, bemühte sie sich trotzdem, ihre Enkelin vor möglichen Gefahren zu schützen. Erst in den Tagen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges gab sie alle Pläne, Tenel Ka als nächste Nachfolgerin ihrer Schwiegertochter Teneniel Djo zu etablieren, auf und bemühte sich um Jaina Solo, sodass sie ihre Nachfolgerin umbringen ließ. Auch im Hausarrest, dem sie sich daraufhin verantworten musste, intrigierte sie gegen die Jedi-Königin Tenel Ka und schloss ein Abkommen mit den Killiks, das jedoch den Jedi-Ritter Jacen Solo veranlasste, die ehemalige Königinmutter in ein Koma zu legen, um die Sicherheit von Tenel Ka und ihrer Tochter zu gewährleisten. mehr 35. KW 2009 120px|link=Rookie One „Rookie One“ war ein Rebellenpilot, der von dem Planeten Tatooine stammte. Er war einer der bekannteren Piloten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs und kam wie die Rebellen Luke Skywalker und Biggs Darklighter von der Wüstenwelt Tatooine. Er trat der Rebellen-Allianz bei, als er einen Piloten auf seinem Heimatplaneten antraf. Anschließend bekam er seinen Codenamen, der von dem Zeitpunkt an sein geläufiger Name wurde. Er entwickelte sich zu einem wichtigen Sternjägerpilot der Allianz und wirkte unter anderem bei der Schlacht von Yavin mit und konnte sie überleben. Zudem war er verantworlich für die Zerschlagung der Tarnflotte und der Zerstörung der Terror. mehr 36. KW 2009 120px|link=B1-Kampfdroide Die B1-Kampfdroiden war eine Serie von ferngesteuerten Kampfdroiden, die von Baktoid Combat Automata im Auftrag der Handelsföderation produziert wurde. Der Grund für die Aufstellung ihrer Armee war, dass in der Galaxis Gewalt zu einer realen Bedrohung wurde und die Handelsföderation sich nicht darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Jedi oder der Galaktische Senat all ihre Konflikte lösen würde. mehr 37. KW 2009 120px|link=Sith Die Sith bildeten eine Anhängerschaft der dunklen Seite der Macht, die sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, die Jedi zu vernichten und die gesamte Galaxis unter ihrer Führung zu unterwerfen. Seit den ersten primitiven Sith-Abstammungen ihrer eigenen Rasse entwickelte sich der Begriff Sith im Laufe der Jahrtausende zu einer eigenständigen und richtungsweisenden Glaubensgesellschaft, die auf Grund ihrer Böswilligkeit und Brutalität von vielen Außenstehenden gefürchtet wurde. mehr 38. KW 2009 120px|link=Sarlacc Der Sarlacc ist eine, auf zahlreichen Welten vorkommende, Kreatur, die als eines der gefürchtesten Tiere gilt. Es handelt sich bei ihnen um etwa 100 Meter große Lebewesen, die sich von lebender Beute ernähren. Diese fangen sie mit Hilfe langer Tentakeln und ziehen sie in ihren Mund, von wo aus sie in einem langen Prozess verdaut werden. Es gibt sogar berichte, ihnen denen davon ausgegangen wird, dass der Sarlacc seine Opfer in seinen Innereien gefangennimmt, um möglichst lange etwas von der Nahrung zu haben. Der Sarlacc ist eine extrem langlebige Spezies, deren ältesten Vertreter ein Alter von über 50.000 Jahren erreicht haben. Aufgrund ihrer Größe, ihres Alters und dem Umstand, das wenig über sie bekannt ist, werden die Sarlaccs von einigen Kulturen angebetet oder es werden ihnen Opfergaben dargebracht. Andere Personen, darunter auch der Verbrecherboss Jabba the Hutt, nutzten die Sarlaccs als Hinrichtungsorte, wo sie unliebsame Gegner beseitigen konnten. mehr 39. KW 2009 120px|link=Schlacht um Ryloth Die Schlacht um Ryloth war eine Schlacht in den Klonkriegen. Hierbei wurde der Planet Ryloth umkämpft, nachdem die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme den Planeten unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatte. In einer der ersten Kampfhandlungen, attackierte der junge Jedi-General Anakin Skywalker die Blockade, die die KUS um den Planeten gebildet hatte. Da sie dabei jedoch in eine Falle gerieten, wurden die Streitkräfte der Republik schwer geschlagen. In einem zweiten Angriff wurde die Blockade jedoch durchbrochen, sodass der Weg für eine Landung der Bodentruppen frei war. Unter dem Kommando von Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi setzten die Klonkrieger auf der Oberfläche des Planeten zu Angriff an, und nach einigen heftigen Auseinandersetzungen wurde die Hauptstadt des Planeten von Mace Windu eingenommen und der Anführer der Separatisten Wat Tambor gefangen genommen. mehr 40. KW 2009 120px|link=Viqi Shesh Viqi Shesh war vor und während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges die Senatorin des Planeten Kuat im Senat der Neuen Republik. In ihrer politischen Ausrichtung war sie zunächst eine Unterstützerin Luke Skywalkers und des Jedi-Ordens, doch wurde sie kurze Zeit später als Spionen der Yuuzhan Vong tätig. Als sie die Vorsitzende des Flüchtlingsausschusses SELCORE wurde, boten sich ihr neue Möglichkeiten. So verriet sie Leia Organa Solo und zahllose Flüchtlinge, als sie die Yuuzhan Vong auf die Flüchtlingslager des Planeten Duro aufmerksam machte. Doch schließlich eroberten die Yuuzhan Vong Coruscant, und Shesh, die in den Wirren der Schlacht den jungen Ben Skywalker kidnappen sollte, verfehlte ihren Auftrag und konnte nicht mehr von Coruscant fliehen. So war sie der Gnade der Yuuzhan Vong ausgeliefert, doch diese verschonten sie. mehr 41. KW 2009 120px|link=Boonta-Eve-Classic Das Boonta-Eve-Classic war eines der größten und gefährlichsten Podrennen der Galaxis. Es fand jedes Jahr auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine statt, wo es zu dem Ereignis des Jahres aufgestiegen war und zahlreiche Besucher aus der ganzen Galaxis anzog. Austragungsort war eine gefährliche Strecke durch verschiedenes Terrain der Wüsten umliegenden Wüstengebiete der Stadt Mos Espa, die höchste Konzentration der Piloten erforderten. Mit der Geschichte des Boonta-Eve-Classic waren auch zahlreiche spektakuläre Siege und Niederlagen verbunden, die ebenso wie die Sabotageakte, Bestechungen und illegalen Aufrüstungen der Piloten bei diesem Podrennen garantiert waren. So gab es im Jahr 32 VSY den spektakulären Sieg des jungen Anakin Skywalker, der in einem Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen den Dug Sebulba besiegte. mehr 42. KW 2009 120px|link=Intimidator Die Intimidator, welche später in Stolz von Yevetha umbenannt wurde, war ein Supersternzerstörer der Executor-Klasse im Besitz des Imperiums. Als das Imperium nach der Schlacht von Endor geschwächt war, lag die Intimidator als Flaggschiff der Schwarzen Flotte in den Werften der Duskhan-Liga. Dort wurde sie ein Opfer der Yevethaner, als diese einen Aufstand gegen die imperialen Besatzer machten. Als neues Flaggschiff der yevethanischen Flotte begann es einen Kampf gegen die Neue Republik, doch in der entscheidenden Schlacht wurde die nunmehr Stolz von Yevetha genannte Intimidator von imperialen Gefangenen gekapert und entführt. Erst Jahre später fand man das Warck des Schiffes in den Unbekannten Regionen. mehr 43. KW 2009 120px|link=Furgan Furgan war der Botschafter des Planeten Carida und Leiter der dort ansässigen Imperialen Akademie. Er gehörte der humanoiden Spezies der Caridaner an. Furgan war es, der Mon Mothma, Staatschefin der Neuen Republik vergiftete und außerdem die Entführung von Anakin Solo plante, bei deren Umsetzung er schließlich ums Leben kam. mehr 44. KW 2009 120px|link=Darth Talon Darth Talon war eine Twi'lek-Sith des Neuen Sith-Ordens, die in den Diensten des Sith-Imperators Darth Krayt stand. Sie wurde von Darth Ruyn ausgebildet, der ebenfalls ein Twi'lek war. Talon hatte schwarze Tätowierungen am ganzen Körper, die durch ihre rote Hautfarbe zu einem Muster ergänzt wurden. Diese Tätowierungen fand man zu Talons Zeit bei fast allen Sith, zuvor waren sie aber nur von Darth Maul bekannt, der circa 170 Jahre früher gelebt hatte. mehr 45. KW 2009 120px|link=Grodin Tierce (Klon) Major Grodin Tierce war ein Klon, basierend auf dem echten Grodin Tierce, welcher während des Thrawn-Feldzuges ums Leben kam. Er wurde zu einem Teil von Moff Disras Triumvirat mit dem Ziel, die Macht im Imperium zu übernehmen. Es gelang Tierce, seine Pläne in die tat umzusetzen, bis das Triumvirat im Jahr 19 NSY von Admiral Pellaeon zerschlagen wurde. Hierbei wurde der Klon getötet.mehr 46. KW 2009 120px|link=Schlacht von Had Abbadon Die Schlacht von Had Abbadon war ein Gefecht während des Imperialen Bürgerkriegs, das im Jahr 137 NSY stattfand. Der Jedi Cade Skywalker leitete einen Kampf auf Had Abbadon ein, wodurch er den Sith-Lord Darth Krayt anlocken wollte. Nachdem mehrere Imperiale Ritter die Verteidigungsanlagen der Sith überwunden hatten, attackierte Skywalker mit mehreren anderen Jedi die Basis der Sith. Mit Hilfe eines alten Sith-Artefakts, dem Muur-Talisman, gelang es ihnen, die Sith und Sturmtruppler, die die Basis bemannten, auszuschalten. Kurze Zeit später erschien Krayt, allerdings in Begleitung einiger weiterer Sith. Im folgenden Kampf gelang es den Jedi, Krayt schwer zu verwunden und den Planeten wieder zu verlassen. Kurz darauf wurde Krayt von seinem Schüler Darth Wyyrlok umgebracht. mehr 47. KW 2009 120px|link=Kal Skirata Sergeant Kal Skirata, geboren unter dem Namen Falin Mattran, war ein mandalorianischer Söldner, der von Jango Fett angeworben wurde, um auf Kamino Republic Commandos für die Klonarmee auszubilden. Er erkannte sehr schnell, dass es sich bei dieser Aufgabe um mehr als einen gewöhnlichen Job handelte und engagierte sich persönlich stark für die Klonkrieger, für deren Ausbildung er zuständig war. mehr 48. KW 2009 120px|link=Galaxisgeschütz Das Galaxisgeschütz war eine Superwaffe des Galaktischen Imperiums und des wiedergeborenen Imperators Palpatine, die über dem imperialen Planeten Byss konstruiert wurde. Seine gewaltige Zerstörungskraft brachte die Neue Republik an den Rande der Vernichtung. Es wurde im Jahr 11 NSY in Folge des Zusammenstoßes mit der Eclipse II zerstört. mehr 49. KW 2009 120px|link=Sharad Hett Sharad Hett war ein Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der kurz vor der Blockade von Naboo lebte. Nachdem er seine Ausbildung zum Jedi mit Bravour beendet hatte, stieg Sharad Hett bald in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters auf und wurde zu einem geachteten Mitglied des Ordens. Als allerdings seine Eltern starben, zog er sich ins Exil zurück und übernahm die Führung einiger Tusken-Stämme auf Tatooine. Dort wurde er, durch seine starke Führerschaft die Kontrolle der Hutts gefährdend, bald zum Auslöser eines Krieges zwischen den Hutts und Feuchtfarmern, die gegen die Tusken vorgingen. Im Verlauf der Kämpfe wurde Hett von der Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing erschlagen. mehr 50. KW 2009 120px|link=Sturmtruppenrüstung Die Sturmtruppenrüstung, auch Sturmtruppenpanzer oder Sturmtruppenpanzerung genannt, war eine weiße Rüstung, die der imperiale Sturmtruppler auf einem schwarzen Overall trug. Es gab sie in verschiedenen Ausführungen für die verschiedenen Einheiten der Sturmtruppen. Die Sturmtruppenoffiziere konnte man in Kampfeshandlungen an ihren farbigen Schulterklappen erkennen. mehr 51. KW 2009 120px|link=Jadeschatten Die Jadeschatten oder nur Schatten war Mara Jade Skywalkers Raumschiff, welches sie im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg von Lando Calrissian erhielt und mit der sie viele Missionen und Schlachten flog. Das Schiff diente Mara Jade sowohl während der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong und der Qoribu-Krise als auch im Zweiten Corellianischen Bürgerkrieg. mehr 52. KW 2009 120px|link=Asajj Ventress Asajj Ventress war eine Dunkle Jedi, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege Graf Dooku und seiner Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme diente. Auf dem Planeten Rattatak, auf der Krieg zum Alltag gehörte, wurde Asajj Ventress einer Jedi-Ausbildung unterzogen, die jedoch aufgrund des Todes ihres Meisters abgebrochen werden musste. Sie schloss sich der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an und diente dabei überwiegend dem Sith-Lord Dooku. Ihr Wunsch, seine Schülerin zu werden, sollte sich niemals erfüllen. Sie machte den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi für ihr Scheitern verantwortlich und zog es heran, ihn zu jagen und zu töten. Später sollte sie erfahren, dass sie für Dooku nur eine geringfügige Rolle in einer viel größeren Handlung spielte. Nach seinem Verrat an ihr, zog sie sich ins Exil zurück und kehrte niemals wieder. mehr 53. KW 2009 120px|link=Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg Der Mandalorianische Bürgerkrieg war ein interner Konflikt, der die Mandalorianer ab dem Jahr 60 VSY in zwei verfeindete Lager spaltete: Die Wahren Mandalorianer und die Death Watch. Er endete mit der vollständigen Zerschlagung der mandalorianischen Supercommandos. Nach einem fast 5000 Jahre andauernden „Kreuzzug“ durch die Galaxis und zahllosen Kriegen, an denen die Mandalorianer beteiligt waren, waren sie es selbst, die mit dem Bürgerkrieg ihren eigenen Untergang herbeiführten. Sie erlitten so schwere Verluste und ihre Kultur wurde durch die Spaltung so nachhaltig getroffen, dass sie sich bis heute nicht vollständig von den Folgen erholt haben. mehr